


always got something to say (an interlude)

by newlifemoriarty



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Hosea telling it like it is, basically just Hosea sassing dutch, cause That’s my fave, part of my soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlifemoriarty/pseuds/newlifemoriarty
Summary: Part of my soulmate au - takes place between the 3rd & 4th chapters of that fic, but can probably be read without reading the main fic***Arthur snaps at Dutch and storms out of camp. Hosea gives Dutch a talking to.





	always got something to say (an interlude)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [words hung above, but never would form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274775) by [newlifemoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlifemoriarty/pseuds/newlifemoriarty). 



> A quick exchange that I wrote for part of a uni assignment because I have no shame I guess. Nothing too special but I thought you guys might enjoy.

Hosea turned on his heel and levelled an intense glare at Dutch.

“What the hell was that?” He snapped and stalked over to him. Dutch dragged his eyes from where Arthur had ridden off - with Charles following just moments later - and faced down Hosea’s gaze.

“You would think he’d have grown beyond childish tantrums by now,” Dutch fumed, not yet realising that Hosea’s anger was directed at him, not Arthur.

“He has.” Hosea crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Dutch. Had anyone else looked at Dutch like that, there would have been hell to pay. Hosea, however, had a little more leeway. Dutch took a step forward, now standing just within Hosea’s space and stared him down. Hosea didn’t flinch.

“You got something to say, Hosea?” Dutch challenged.

“You know me, Dutch,” Hosea drawled. “I always got something to say.”

“Then why don’t you say it, old man?”

“Arthur’s right and you know it, Dutch. You been pushing him to work harder than anyone else, you barely talk to him if it isn’t to give him a job to do.”

“That’s not true—“

“And what about what happened with Colm? He was kidnapped and we didn’t even notice he was gone! Woulda died out there if Charles’ didn’t find him. We’ve both failed him and you know it as well as I do.”

There was a pause, as Hosea stared Dutch down. His fury was tangible. Anyone who had been in the general vicinity had conveniently found something of interest on the opposite side of the camp.

“That’s not true,” Dutch hissed, unflinching under Hosea’s gaze, his pride rearing up like a rattlesnake set to strike. “If anyone has failed, it’s hi—“

“Don’t you dare blame him.” Something in Hosea shifted as he cut Dutch off. His anger turned chocking, fury to exhaustion. “All he has done is try his damn best for you. He would give his life for you, without question. Don’t you dare blame him.”

“Hosea, I... I am trying.” Dutch’s voice had pitched just a touch softer. Hosea’s hands clenched and unclenched at his side. “I am trying to get us - all of us - out of this.”

“And so is Arthur.”

“I know. I...” Dutch broke eye contact, finally, glancing over the water of the lake. “I have perhaps been... hard... on him.”

“You’ve definitely been hard on him.”

“What do you want from me, Hosea?” Dutch raised his hands in exasperated defeat. Hosea shook his head, exhausted.

“I don’t even know anymore, Dutch. Just... try to see Arthur’s side. Please.”


End file.
